Everlasting Mends
by Atltochtli
Summary: "Is life just going to keep on doing this to us? We heal just so we can be broken again and again..." "I only wonder if life even wanted us..." "We always think like that, and it's probably our only reason we're in this world..." AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail. **

((孤独な))

He ran. How else would he react? How else would a 8 year old with no utter comprehension of what just happened before his eyes react? The hot, fresh tears streamed down, with no restraints or intentions to stop them. He turned sharply at the next corner, almost knocking a person onto the busy trafficked streets. He didn't care about the shouts and clamor of the people he shoved passed by. He didn't want to stop. If he keeps running will it go away? Would what just happened under 4 minutes ago disappear? Everything in his world collapsed, it turned black, it can never go back to the way it was. How did this happen? It was a good start of the day then it went... down.

His parents were killed in broad daylight right in front of him.

((孤独な))

He grumbled, kicking a can down the alleyway. He was so damn hungry that he was tempted to take a bite out of that can. Would metal taste good? He pondered. It has been days since he had a good meal, or more than some pieces of a moldy bread. He made it to a city, so that is a feat itself. He probably already crossed about 3 states by himself. Maybe this city can offer him a bit more food. He was 9 years old and already out on the world to fend for himself. It wasn't a choice of course, it's  
>not like he wanted to be by himself.<p>

Last year, his town was struck by a tornado.

He was the only survivor in his family. And no one else wanted to take care of the young boy. So he fled the destroyed town, in hope of searching someone who would want to take care of him. He traveled on by foot with nothing but what was on him.

He did give up all hope for anyone taking him in. No one wanted him. He felt that he had turned into metal, everything was just so cold to him. If nothing is offered to him then he would just have to move to the next town. And then it repeats. His face was engraved with a scowl. How long will it be like this? He wondered.

He kicked the can once more, his eyes focused on the ground. He looked back up, only to see a fast pink blur turn the corner and come right... into him.

His eyes widen and didn't have enough time to move out of the way. The blur crashed right into him, making him fall on his back. He hissed as he felt pain crawl up his spine into his skull. He tried to get off the dirty alley floor but couldn't due to the mass that was on top of him.

"Hey! What's yur problem?" he growled, a new scowl directed at the person who was holding him down. The small mass winced at the sound of the gruff voice, then it began sobbing. He noticed this and sighed. The kid that was latched onto him has pink spiky hair and is... a boy? It looked up and stared with teary dark green eyes. His red eyes glared right back.

"What're you doin' here?" he asked once more.

((孤独な))

She sighed, bending down once more to brush away the ashes in attempt to find anything that might have remained intact.

Two months ago, her house was caught on fire.

She along her older brother were saved, her parents were trapped in the blaze and were unable to get out. But three days later, her brother died in the hospital due to all of his burns. She was lucky that she didn't get any major burns.

Now she's alone.

Today, she gathered all of her courage to return to the site where her home once stood. She was looking for anything that could have survived that fire. Any little memory that could she could still cling onto. She was lost in her mind, all of what had happened was overwhelming her.

Why is she still alive? She didn't want to be alive if the rest of her family is dead. She was only 9 and hated her life. She had no reason to live.

She didn't care if her long snow white hair was getting dirty from the ashes. She didn't care if some of the splintery remains of the wood cut her. She wouldn't care if the floor collapsed and she fell in.

She doesn't care anymore.

She wanted to _die._

She blinked as something momentarily shined in her eyes. She looked forward and saw it covered with some ashes and charred pieces of wood. She walked slowly towards it, almost as if in a trance. Not minding at all the dirty floor, she kneeled, grasping the burnt wood and tossing to the side with all her might. She was able to see the form of the object. It was small, square, and oh my god it's-

The floor suddenly squeaked loudly, feeling the small amount of weight took a toll on the weakened floorboards. She felt it dent inwards quickly, eyes flew wide as she realized the floor was going to collapse. She reached for the small object, placing it in her gown pocket, stood up too fast and she heard the floor crack. She started to run but the breaking boards were faster. A yelp was only managed as she felt herself fall. She grasped the nearest object that would help her from falling. It was another floorboard, the splinters pointing outward, digging into the palms of her hand, drawing droplets of blood. She was dangling between the first floor and basement. She turned her head around to take a glimpse of what was covering the basement floor, only to see the fallen wood boards pointing upward in a gruesome manner. The spikes it protruded, it could kill her if she falls on top of them.

Tears prickled her eyes. She knows that earlier she had wish that death would greet her, but she doesn't want it now that she found a new reason to keep on living. But her palms were hurting so much and the boards she was clinging onto were starting bend downwards. She only had one more reaction before she would fall to her death.

She screamed.

((孤独な))

"I-I- uh, I, um-" he began to stutter, only to be cut off by a growl of the boy he was on top of.

"Spit it out 'lready! An' get off of me!" The blacked haired boy bellowed, shoving the smaller boy off of him. He got up and dusted his already dirty clothes, leaving the pinkette on the ground. He threw a glare at sitting boy. The other boy looked back up to the looming red eyed. He gulped, thinking how scary he looked.

"Look, I don't c-" he was cut off by a loud piercing scream. Both boys winced at the abrupt noise and looked around them.

The black haired boy realized that it came from the end of the alleyway, and instinctively bolted to where he heard the noise. The other boy blankly looked after him, got up and ran to catch up.

The red eyed boy had no clue why he was running towards the noise. Maybe because it reminded him of the screams he had heard when his home was being destroyed, how he had tried to reached out to them, but was unable to. He wanted to save them, in the end he had failed.

He turned to the right and saw a burned house. The entire front was missing including the right wall. He jumped on a cinder block to the next to get in through the broken wall. He was always very agile, years of running had helped him.

The pink haired boy couldn't help but to follow the older boy. He had nothing else to do. He saw him already going inside the charred house. He tried to climb up the same path as the other, but he wasn't as fast, sometimes almost slipping. He did eventually get there to see the other boy trying to pull something up from a hole that was among the broken wood. He rushed to see what he was doing. His eyes widen as he saw him attempting to pull up a girl that looked to be around their age.

"D-don't stand there!" the red eyed growled dangerously, seeming to be struggling, the pink haired boy flinched. "Help me get 'er up!" He nodded and grabbed the other arm of the girl. Both then hauled her up with all the force they could muster.

((孤独な))

She was pulled up safely by the two strangers, not really hurt except for her already injured palms which were beginning to swell up.

She looked at her two saviors, who were two boys that were no older than her. They were an odd duo. The one that appeared first had messy black hair that reached his shoulders, eerie red eyes, and his clothing were consisting of a torn black shirt and worn jeans. The other boy had shocking short spiky salmon hair, dark emerald eyes, and he was wearing a red abstract shirt with a black short that reached below his knees. They all stared at each other in silence for a while.

"U-um, are you ok?" the pink haired boy spoke up, deciding to break the silence. She smiled lightly, rubbing her sore palms together.

"Yeah, thanks." she nodded. The black haired boy sighed, most likely from relief. He then got up off the soot covered floor.

"Whatever, I'm goin'" he said, startling the other two. He started walking towards where he had entered.

"Wait!" the white haired girl called out. He stopped and turned back, a scowl on his features.

"Uh, what's your name?" she suddenly became shy, feeling a blush creep onto her cheeks. The pink haired boy also wondered what his name was, he never got a chance to ask.

The taller boy snorted, then mumbled something barely inaudible.

"What?" she asked, not hearing it. He shot another scowl, but then immediately soften and sighed.

"Metalicana," he looked to the ashes on the ground. "My name's Metalicana."

She responded with a 'Oh.' then mustered a smile.

"My name is Grandine." she then looked to the boy who was on her left. "And you?" he blushed, looking at the pretty long white haired girl.

"I'm I-Igneel..."

((孤独な))

* * *

><p><strong>Hello! This is the first story that I ever posted here. I finally mustered enough courage to submit something. And this is what I will start with.<strong>

**This story came out of nowhere, really. But I liked the idea and decided to expand on it. Haha, a vivid imagination can just do anything, right? Though I felt as if this chapter is short... No worries! I will try to lengthen the next chapters! **

**Upsilon: She has tried her best and she will work her hardest. (Nods.)**

**^Don't mind that guy, he's my iPod touch. (But one of my original characters from a original fiction I have. And I most frequently use him as my assistant[See? Imagination!]. ) **

**I hope you've enjoyed this first chapter! Until next time!**

**AP**


End file.
